No es tan malo
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: A veces las cosas pueden parecer malas, en especial cuando nos sentimos inseguros por alguna razón. [MirokuxInuyasha]


No es tan malo

**No es tan malo**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, la que se llena de fama y dinero por Inuyasha es Rumiko-sensei; yo solo me divierto escribiendo esto.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Yaoi (más shounen ai que yaoi, pero toca advertir) así que si no te gusta este genero no te recomiendo que continúes leyendo, aun cuando es bastante suave.

-No es tan malo-

El frío viento de la noche, el cual debía de ser agradable teniendo en cuenta que estaban en pleno verano, le pareció cortante y molesto. Claro, estaba en su forma humana.

Un bufido escapó de sus labios en el mismo momento en el que se dejó caer al lado de un árbol. Odiaba aquella forma, no porque odiase a los humanos ni nada parecido, lo hacia porque se sentía débil y desprotegido cada noche de luna nueva.

¿Qué pasaría si algún poderoso youkai lo atacase en ese momento? Sabía que contaba con Miroku, Kagome y Sango, pero aun cuando se alegraba con la idea de poder confiar en alguien, no quería sentirse un inútil, al fin de cuentas él no era así.

Un leve ruido de pasos lo alertó y por reflejo se levantó de un salto al tiempo que sacaba la tessaiga de su funda. Aun si esta no se convertía, tenerla en sus manos le daba cierta confianza.

—Tranquilo, Inuyasha, soy yo —La voz calmada del monje lo hizo sentirse como un estúpido, había olvidado que incluso en su forma humana podía distinguir el youki de un enemigo, por lo que no tenía por qué sobresaltarse sólo al escuchar a alguien acercándose.

Sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo volvió a sentarse contra el árbol luego de enfundar la espada, ignorando por completo a Miroku.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Para Inuyasha la pregunta era tan innecesaria que continuó en silencio y cerró sus ojos.

—Kagome-sama y Sango encontraron aguas termales cerca de aquí y decidieron ir a darse un baño —comentó de forma casual el monje, dejando su shakujou en el suelo para a continuación sentarse al lado de hanyô.

—Shippo fue con ellas y como de costumbre me ordenaron alejarme, ni que yo fuese un pervertido —Miroku dejó escapar un suspiro—, claro que ellas no parecen pensar eso. —El monje continuaba hablando e Inuyasha poco a poco dejó de prestarle atención, aunque aun continuaba escuchando su voz.

Cuándo dejó de hacerlo, no estaba seguro, pero de repente notó que el silencio había caído como un manto y que su cabeza ya no se encontraba recostada en el incómodo tronco.

Extrañado, abrió los ojos y tuvo que esperar a acostumbrarse a la escasa luz que brindaban las estrellas que no se encontraban escondidas detrás de las pocas nubes presentes para confirmar que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Miroku y ver como éste sonreía con diversión.

—¡Bouzu! —Inuyasha se levantó de inmediato y le dedicó una mirada molesta, aunque sabía que, una vez más, esta era para sí mismo.

Miroku no pareció afectado por esta y soltó una pequeña risa antes de hablar, aunque contradiciendo a su expresión su voz sonó bastante seria:

—Inuyasha, tú también necesitas descansar de vez en cuando. Si quieres dormir un poco más no hay problema.

Las palabras del monje lo sorprendieron. "_¿Un poco más?_".

—¿Cuando llevo dormido? —preguntó con inquietud mientras se sentaba de nuevo, esta vez cuidándose de mantenerse alejado del monje.

—Unas horas, aunque aún falta para que sea media noche —contestó Miroku con calma, mas todavía sonriendo.

—Demonios —maldijo Inuyasha por lo bajo, sin poder creer hasta que punto había llevado su descuido.

—¿A qué le temes? —La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Sin pensarlo dos veces movió su cabeza para evitar que el monje pudiese ver su rostro; prefería por mucho hablar con Kagome sobre Kikyo antes que responder eso.

—¿A qué tendría que temerle, Bouzu? —contestó de mala gana, aún sin observar al monje de frente.

—Inuyasha, por tener un cuerpo humano no eres débil.

La sensación de que el monje estaba leyendo era su mente era escalofriante y sin pensarlo Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo una vez más, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo por el rumbo al que iba la conversación.

—De hecho creo que si no fuese por ti —Miroku continuó, señalando el lugar donde seguramente Kagome y Sango descansaban—, ellas no dormirían tan tranquilamente. No importa el que sea luna nueva.

—Nunca he dicho que sea débil ahora —Lo interrumpió Inuyasha, sintiendo como su molestia incrementaba, esta ver por la culpa del monje.

—¿No lo piensas? —Tal vez su falta de repuesta fue una especie de confirmación para Miroku, quien cerró la distancia entre ellos sigilosamente—. Creo que yo dormiría bajo suelo si no fuese gracias a ti. —Las palabras fueron dichas en voz tan baja y en tal tono que Inuyasha giró su cabeza para observarlo, mas hacerlo fue un error. El rostro del monje, el cual podía distinguir perfectamente ahora que se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, era como un encantamiento en el cual él no quería caer.

—Miroku, yo... —comenzó sin retirar sus ojos de los del monje y al ver como éste no pareció perturbado por su fija mirada continuó sin si quiera pensarlo—: si a ustedes les pasara algo...

—Tú nos defenderás. Y de paso deberías recordar que nosotros tampoco somos débiles —lo interrumpió Miroku con calma.

—Pero en esta forma... —intentó nuevamente, queriendo por una vez explicar lo que sentía. Tal vez si lo hacía el monje entendería y lo dejaría en paz. Aun así no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, ya que nuevamente Miroku lo interrumpió:

—Ya nos has demostrado tu fortaleza.

—Hay youkai más fuertes que... —trató de nuevo, sólo para verse interrumpido una vez más:

—Algo haremos.

—Y si Naraku...

—Siempre podemos huir o esperar un milagro.

Esa fue interrupción que colmó su poca paciencia.

—¿¡Me dejas hablar de una vez!? —explotó. Claro, eso era lo que conseguía al dejar que alguien como Miroku viese sus temores—. En esta forma no tengo ni la mitad del poder y no siempre las cosas van a salir bien ¿Y si alguno de ustedes resulta herido? O peor aun ¿si alguno de ustedes...?

La frase nunca termino de salir de la boca del hanyô gracias a la nueva interrupción de Miroku, solo que esta vez lo había callado con sus propios labios.

Al comienzo no supo que hacer y permaneció paralizado, luego pensó en empujar al monje o golpearlo para que éste se alejara, pero su cuerpo actuó antes de que llegase a una decisión y cuando procesó el que él estaba moviendo sus labios contras los del monje, éste se alejó un poco, rompiendo el beso.

Inuyasha parpadeó, observando con atención el rostro perfectamente tranquilo de Miroku. Como si lo sucedido no lo sorprendiese, como si todas las interrupciones hubiesen sido hechas a propósito...

—Inuyasha, ser humano no es tan malo y sabes tan bien como todos que aun siéndolo podemos defendernos y salir con vida. Lo seguiremos haciendo hasta que derrotemos a Naraku, así que no vuelvas a pensar tal tontería.

Una vez más el dueño de la tessaiga se quedó en blanco. Lo que Miroku acababa de decir tenía sentido y aun cuando quería insistirle que seguía siendo posible que no todo siguiese saliendo tan bien, el hecho de que todo en ese momento pareciese perfecto fue suficiente para que olvidara esos temores -al menos por el momento- y sin pensarlo inclinó su cabeza lo suficiente para poder volver a probar la boca del monje.

Cuando se separaron nuevamente el silencio decidió tomar su reino de nuevo, al menos hasta que Inuyasha decidió decir, sólo por esta vez, lo que debía.

—Gracias —murmuró, observando de reojo la mano en que el kazana se encontraba sellado en vez del rostro de Miroku, no queriendo ver la sonrisa que seguramente adornaba el rostro de éste.

—Mañana será un largo día, deberías dormir un poco —dijo Miroku inmediatamente después, como si no lo hubiese escuchado y nada hubiese sucedido.

Pero no era así, algo había cambiado. Por eso, Inuyasha asintió y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del monje una vez más, rindiéndose esta vez ante el cansancio acumulado y permitiéndose por una vez reposar como lo necesitaba.

Si podía permitirse un momento como ese no podía decir que era tan malo tener su forma humana.

-FIN-

¡Terminé! Hace mucho que tenía en la cabeza este fic y hasta hoy mi musa decidió dejarme escribirlo. Intente que Inuyasha y Miroku quedasen lo mas IC posible, aunque no sé si lo logré.

Espero que les haya gustado y si llegaron hasta aquí me dejen un review, cualquier comentario, critica, tomatazo o similares es bienvenido.

Bye, bye.

-Nakuru Tsukishiro

**Edit:** Acabo de corregir mi pequeño error con la luna, muchísimas gracias a **sang** por avisarme sobre este.


End file.
